<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Home by Watchtower (atbucud)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061231">I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbucud/pseuds/Watchtower'>Watchtower (atbucud)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superhero Soulmate AU Spin-off [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbucud/pseuds/Watchtower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in a world full of superheroes, there are worst things than meta human villains, invading aliens, and psychotic clowns. One of them is having a soulmate.</p><p>Some say it’s better because your other half is easier to find, but they’re not the one who has a hero or a villain for a soulmate. You do.</p><p>And your soulmate is dead.</p><p>But he’s alive in your dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wally West/Reader, Wally West/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superhero Soulmate AU Spin-off [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome home, babe.”</p><p>     Wally opens the door to your apartment before you can get your keys. He’s standing in the doorway, waiting for you take the first step this time. The night before, he kissed you and you cried and sobbed the whole time, unconsolable and you completely shut him out. It was too much for you to suddenly see your dead fiance in your dreams.</p><p>     “Wally…” you stand there more numb than usual, “is that really you?”</p><p>     Your soulmate smiles at you, the same goofy smile you know so well. “The one and only.”</p><p>     Ever since Wally died, you’ve been having this reoccurring dream of coming home to an empty apartment. You would spend most of your time just standing in the middle of the living room and then end the dream sobbing in a corner. A different room every night.</p><p>     In dreams, your senses are either heightened or numbed, or feeling things that are foreign and not real. With Wally, your dreams were always bright and cheerful, like everything you did together was carefree and the best time of your life.</p><p>     But this Wally, his brightness only reached a few inches in front of him. The darkness you’re emitting, the sadness that’s blanketing the dreamscape is all coming from you.</p><p>     “How?” you ask, tears escaping the brims of your eyes, “They told me–” your voice breaks and Wally steps forward to comfort you but you hold up your hand. You can’t touch him right now. You don’t know if you ever can. “They came to our apartment, Wally. The League told me you were sucked into the speedforce– that you’re gone forever.”</p><p>     Wally looks down at the ground and clenches his fists at his side. He closes his eyes and you can see the pained expression written on the creases of his forehead.</p><p>     “If I was still there I wouldn’t be able to come back here.”</p><p>     It was supposed to be a simple mission. A rescue mission. Manmade earthquakes were hitting major cities and the Justice League was spread out thin. Even Barry and Jay had to don on their old suits to help out. But Wally is– was the Flash. He needed to save as many people as he can and that meant going faster than he had ever gone before.</p><p>     After cleaning out three whole states, that’s when Wally started noticing his limbs fading into the background. Before he knew it, the horizon in front of him disappeared and all he could see was a bright flash of light, and his legs, oh god. They kept running.</p><p>     Wally kept running head on into the bright white of nothing. His legs didn’t ache. His lungs didn’t need air. He could barely feel his own body but he knows he’s running.</p><p>     He knew he was in the speedforce but he didn’t know for how long. It felt like seconds but it could have been years already. You were waiting for him back home with a homemade meal you secretly ordered out and a list of movies to rewatch from your first date. It was your anniversary.</p><p>     Wally tried to slow down. The speedforce is built on kinetic energy. Everything inside has to be made of the same thing. If he can slow down, if he can just jog, maybe it’ll spit him out and return him to you.</p><p>     But the speedforce doesn’t work like that. It’s a neverending wheel that’s turning at incomprehensible speeds. Only the fastest speedsters can enter here. Only they can exist in it.</p><p>     So when Wally slowed down, the speedforce ripped him apart.</p><p>     “I was in the speedforce, Y/N. I died there.”</p><p>     Wally is looking at you through half-lidded eyes. His fists are unclenched but his hands are shaking.</p><p>     You take a small step closer, secretly hoping this is real and not just a pigment of your imagination. If you wake up and find him gone the next night, you don’t know if you’ll ever come back here. There are pills on top of your dresser, bought from the black market. Pills that can block this link and leave you dreamless every night.</p><p>     “Then why… how are you here?”</p><p>     “Br– Batman once told me that people with a subconscious link stay in their soulmate’s dreams… after they die.”</p><p>     You were supposed to take those pills tonight. After suddenly seeing Wally in your dreams. After four months of being dead and gone. You were hysterical. Desperate. Depressed. You wanted the dreams to stop. You wanted the world to stop.</p><p>     “So– you’re–” But now Wally is here. In your dreams. Your Wally. “You really are…”</p><p>     “It’s me,” he answers right away. He takes a small step forward, “Y/N, it’s me.” You watch him closely and everything about him is familiar. The light around him slowly inches forward and you find yourself moving into his arms until the light bursts all over the dreamscape. Wally hugs you tight and rubs his face against the crook of your neck.</p><p>     “I’m home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>